Destiny: Awakening
by Rookieboy7
Summary: Based on the lore of the game however the story is unique with it's set of unique charcters the in game characters are include as well credit to Bungie and Activision as well as ly brother Manny and Friends Walter and Cesar ( for now ) for their cooperation please do enjoy ot and give me feedback thank you and enjoy !
1. Chapter 1: Unforgotten Past

Chapter 1: Unforgotten Past

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. The screams of guardians fighting against a formidable foe. Those wretched Taken had us all on the ropes for quite some time, but now we've pinpointed that bastard Oryx and he's been listed as a kill on site target. The best part of it all is that he was gonna be killed by the most exquisite team of guardians. They are known all around our solar system as legendary, and also the most "persistent," as some might say. The Speaker himself wanted to assure the Taken King's death and called in these three special individuals. Alonda, formally known as the Queen of Fire and an excellent Warlock, the Goddess of War Eliana seen as the most gruesome hunter of the team and as an astonishing sniper, and of course the Emperor of Destruction Brutus, the Titan that leaves nothing, but horror at his wake. The ones that ended Crota's reign.

These three guardians gain their reputation by doing the most prestigious things. Defeating foes like no other guardian could ever have done. Now they face an opponent worthy of their eyes, Oryx father of Crota and King of the Taken. The moon was still and quiet filled with light, until the day Crota came to be. The day that turned the moon into a hive spawn. Now it was crawling with Taken, looking and searching for the so call murderer that took his son. What the Taken didn't expect is three guardians ready for a war.

" Alright team operation cleanse the darkness is a go." Eliana can be a surprising person at times, despite her usual tactics."

" You know for an Awoken, you are really idiotic Elly, honestly you couldn't think of anything better?" Brutus quickly comments."

" Oh like you had something better, you'd probably come up with something like Team Brutus or The Playboy and his two bunnies." Eliana response.

" Oh that cute, that's really cute.." They feel shivers run down their spines as they feel the intensity of a red hot queen.

" CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!... thank you, now let's get focused on the task at hand please." The queen flames begin to disappear as she calms herself. "

" Okay super hot what is the plan this time." Brutus says as he regain his composure.

" We are to eliminate the King, best way to do this is by sneaking in and attacking the King when his guard is lowered." Alonda begins to explain. " Eliana today you'll be on recon, activate your bladedancer ability and go dark make sure to avoid hostiles on your way to Crota's grave. Brutus, you and I are going to be the welcoming party so you know what to do."

The queen always believed in 'no room for error' so playing it safe against Oryx was the best plan she can come up with. " Ally there are hostiles coming our way, Eliana why don't be a good girl and get your hands dirty before patrolling." says Brutus in a sadistic tone."

" I thought you'd never ask." In a blink of an eye, Eliana went in for the attack in a speed that overcame lighting, leaving a trail of static. The Taken team had no idea what evil came their way. Their leader quickly halted in place, he was cut in half in an intent and the fair sized group fell within seconds after. "The little guys are taken care of, enjoy your romantic walk and please don't do anything I wouldn't do." Eliana said playfully through the comm."

" What you need to do is stop shipping us and continue with your Prince Uldron fantasies." Brutus says in "playful" manner. " I'm so telling Anya what you did two days ago." Eliana quickly responded.

" C-Can you not please she'd kill me if she found out."

The Queen joins the conversation, " Don't tell me you went around peeping on the girls again Brutus."

The Emperor carefully response, " No why would a gentleman like myself do such a thing?" Flame-like eyes stare back at him coldly." " Ok, I was but it was only for a second I swear."

She shakes her head in disappointment, " well I guess I'll be missing you soon Brutus, I just hope she leaves something for us to bury."

A panicked Brutus responds, " Elly, sweety look I promise I will never mention that again please have mercy on me."

Eliana responds questioning, " and what might that be again?"

" Yeah what is that?" Brutus responds the best way he could.

" Good job Brutus looks like you get to live another day," says Alonda.

" Oh look the queen is actually having fun for once isn't that a surprise,"

the queen looked at Brutus with a smile and responded, " I just like to see you with cold sweats every time we mention your wife."

The Emperor laughs mockingly, " oh ha ha ha, by the way how's the kid?"

Alonda responses, " Well he's with your wife and twin daughters, he's happy to make a new friend so soon."

" He's a good kid, I wouldn't mind him marrying one of my girls." Brutus said in a proud like manner.

" Look you perv our kids aren't even 3 yet and you're talking about marriage..."

Eliana quickly interrupts, " Hey I love the fact you guys are having a conversation and all, but Oryx and his men are commencing the funeral."

" Alright Eliana, we're by the front entrance and getting in position now, Brutus get ready." the focused queen stated."

" I'm ready when you are Alonda." The queen looked at her friend and gave him the order, suddenly lighting abilities violently began to erupt from the Titan's being. He lunged towards the entrance of the underground castle with a mighty roar, "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME."

Two hours earlier, three children and a pregnant patient rushed quickly to the hospital. The woman is known as Anya mother of twins Dana and Lana and wife of the legendary Emperor of Destruction Brutus. The patient has entered the hospital at approximately 8:30 p.m, accompanied by her two daughters, and the Queen of Fire's son Jaxon. Nurses rush in and out the hospital to help the people in need from sick patients to the injured. The three children look around in awe as these heroes help the lives of their beloved city. Anya is quickly moved to a room as she gets prepped to give life to a new child. She begins to murmur,

"P-Please take care of my babies, make sure they don't go anywhere." She begins to feel pain in her stomach, and the Doctor knows that the child about to come soon.

" Nurse make sure to look after these three children as I attend with the patient,"

the nurse reassures the doctor and quickly goes to attend the children. " Alright guys let's go to the playpen so the doctor can help mommy," the nurse also known as Tess Everis, sister of the Goddess of War Eliana, goes along with children to keep them company.

" Will mommy be okay?" asks a shy Lana as they enter the playpen.

" Why of course she'll be fine silly," Tess reassures the small child by patting her head. Tess is known to give special orders to the guardians in the tower, but with the small supply of nurses, she offered her assistance to the hospital in their time of need. The last city on Earth sure had it times of struggles but none could compare to now. Most of the staff had to go in the battlefields to help the wounded. At a time like this, anything and anyone was needed to help the helpless. The stars shined brightly across the beautiful night sky, the three kids looked at it through the glass with hope for the guardians out in battle.

As things couldn't get any worse, the unthinkable happens. " Okay kids you can see your mommy now," a delighted doctor speaks as her motions the children to see their mom/aunty.

" Hey my cute little babies," a tired Anya speaks to her beloved children, " Come sit next to mommy, you too Jaxon I am your mom when Alonda is away you know."

The little girls quickly sit next to their mom and of course the boy followed suit and did the same . All of a sudden a loud explosion is heard outside the hospital. Doctors, nurses and other civilians within the hospital began to quickly help out patients Tess entered Anya's room with a serious expression.

" Tess what's going on," questions Anya.

" We're being attacked by Fallen, they're crawling all over the city," responses a terrified Tess.

" Tess I need you to take the kids be...," it all happened in an instant a fallen kell decloaked slitting a weak and tired Anya with no hesitation. Tess quickly pulled her hidden knife and killed the kell before it could attack. Worried she rushed to a motionless, lifeless Anya. She quickly grabbed the three children who were shocked to the core by what had just transpired.

" No... no no no noooooooooooo!" A distraught Lana screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tess moved at insane speeds and securely put the kids in a safe room along with the newborn child Jess. A sadden, but focused Tess speaks to the crying twins and an expressionless Jaxon,

" Stay here don't move until I get back, Jaxon I need you to listen to me look after the girls and their little brother okay,"

Jaxon nods as Tess goes to help defend the hospital. Jaxon looks at the heartbroken crying twins, Dana cries hold her head still trying to not to believe what had transpired while Lana tries to speak, " W- What's going on w- what just happened,"

Dana begins to yell " MOMMY... MOMMMMYYYY," Jaxon rushes over to Dana's side to comfort her, but is bounced back by an electric barrier.

Lana looks over to Dana and tries to calm her sister down, " D- Dana i-it's me your sister p-please stop yelling."

Dana does as she is told and sobs, a tearing Lana and a confused Jaxon sit next to the Dana while looking at the sleeping newborn in his sound proof crib. Tess runs to the make shift barricades to meet up with the defensive forces. As she closes in, she see a familiar face,

" Damius!, oh thank god you're here."

" Yeah I was on my way to visit Anya until all of this happened," he responses in a worried manner.

" About Anya, s..she didn't make it she was killed right in front of me I couldn't react in time I-I..." A sad Tess speaks trying not to fall apart.

( Well the bitch is dead, I guess plans will have to be changed.) " How about the kids, are they ok?" A cynical evil Damius speaks with a worrying tone.

" Yes they're fine, they are currently in one of the safe rooms." Tess talks with a desperate look.

" I'll look after the kids, you go and help with the defensive lines Everis." Tess nods to Damius' offer, and heads to the safe area with a sadistic smile.

" Man you gotta love parties and you wanna know the best part of a party Mr. Oryx, it's when bad asses like us come and tear the motherfucker down." A confident Brutus speaks with malice in his tone.

" So the wretched light finally shows himself to me, Hahahahahahaha and I thought this couldn't get any better looks like I get to avenge my son while he can still see." A bitter Oryx speaks in return.

" Sorry to break it to you big guy, but as I recall you weren't the only one that got his hands dirty," the Queen of Fire steps in with flames rising. " I remember myself burning Crota's body to a crisp after annihilating him."

A now furious Oryx looks upon two lights, " I'M GOING TO END YOU BOTH!"

Oryx with an abundance of speed, launches his entire being to attack. Both the Emperor and the Queen dodge at great speeds avoiding the bloodthirsty Oryx.

" Oh this is gonna be fun, you ready Alonda?"

" I'm always ready Brutus."

With that statement made, the Queen palms created flaming vortexes and began shooting large amounts of fireballs. Oryx saw the power the balls posed and began to dodge them as fast as he could. Oryx then began to shoot his own taken flame balls at the Queen. Seeing his friend in midst of trouble, Brutus created his protection bubble.

" Alonda I'm going to use the Necrochasm ( an assault rifle containing Crota's essence)." Oryx began to sense a decent amount of Crota's power. He began to decrease his attacks and lower his guard. Seeing the opportunity to attack, Eliana used her special sniper rifle, Patience and Time and shot Oryx clean through his eye. As the bullet made contact Oryx became enraged spinning out of control. Brutus quickly dashed out his bubble and began to shoot Oryx with Crota's essence. Oryx began to attack blindly out of rage, rubble and pieces of rocks began to fall from the ceiling of the castle. Alonda spoke panicked,

" We have to get out of here now, Brutus, Eliana let's go." Eliana followed orders and began to exit the castle.

Both Alonda and Brutus ran for the exit, black flame like orbs followed them as they ran. Detecting the black flames, Brutus again activated his protection bubble allowing his friend to escape the entrance was barricaded with boulders and such

. " Brutus are you ok?" the queen began to yell from the other side,

" Yeah I'm fine just go get outta here Alonda." Alonda was confused to hear her friend's words,

" Brutus I am not leaving you behind we are a team, you Eliana and I are a team we stick together." Brutus responds to his friend's plea,

" Alonda I'm going to finish this here and now go while you still can, and also tell my wife and kids if i don't make it, tell them I love them please go NOW."

Alonda shocked by his words ran to escape screaming, " YOU BETTER BE BEHIND ME AFTER YOU FINISH HIM BRUTUS." She ran trying to hold her tears back,

" Yeah don't worry I'll be right back Ally..., ALRIGHT YOU BASTARD IT'S YOU AND ME ONCE AND FOR ALL."

Brutus screamed at a somewhat focused Oryx, attacking with an amazing amount of lightning spewing out of him both men's fists connected creating destruction to new levels. As Eliana and Alonda look back all they can see was bolts of lightning coming from the ground. Tears were in their eyes as they headed back home to an unexpected war.

As the kids sat in the safe room, they began to hear a knock on the door. They thought it was an enemy until the person behind the door spoke,

" It's me Damius your mom's friend you guys remember me right?"

Jaxon recognized the voice and ran to the door. He opened it slowly to make sure it was the person peeking through the crack. He saw the familiar face and opened the door wide.

(" What a surprise even the Queen's brat is here, my day just gets better and better.") Damius thinking in his malicious ways enter the room with a smile.

" Tess told me you guys were here so I came as soon as I could." He scanned the room and couldn't believe it, Anya was really dead! He walked over the twins and consulted them with hidden malice,

" I'm sorry about your mommy girls." The girls looked up at their favorite uncle and began to respond, " Thank you uncle..." as they began to thank the man for his words, he began to laugh,

" You guys really think I care about the stupid bitch of a mother you guys had? Huh?"

He continued to laugh with no remorse. "I was waiting for this day for years and it went all according to plan, I wish she was alive to make her my slutty servant, but beggars can't be choosers right?"

The girls, and Jaxon looked at the man shocked and horrified. Dana the sweetest one of them all began to become enraged,

"Ohhh is the little child gonna cry mommy? Huh?"

He began to laugh again, then suddenly sparks of lightning began to cover the child. She punched the man with incredible speed, but the effect was semi good,

" YOU LITTLE BITCH HOW DARE YOU!" He punched the child so hard she lost consciousness.

Lana being the older one rushed to her sister's aid, she saw the bruise and the blood on her mouth, she became enraged as well attacking with a combination of lightning and fire. The man try to react as quickly as possible, but the child was too fast. The impact of her punch send him flying to the wall indenting it with his back. He quickly grabbed the child by the head, she began flailing her arms around in anger trying to hit him,

" YOU TWO REALLY ARE THE KIDS OF BRUTUS JUST AS STUBBORN AND IDIOTIC!"

He began to squeeze the child's skull with his nail puncturing her forehead she began to scream in pain and agony. Before the man realized, purple void like orbs were sent his way with astonishing speeds. The orbs made contact which him let go of the little girl leaving a large a cut on the right side of her forehead, he spoke with rage in his eyes,

" OF COURSE HOW I COULD FORGET THE QUEEN'S PRIDE AND JOY!"

A raged Damius try to attack the child but he dodged at extreme speeds almost inhuman like.

" I see you possess the void walker ability kid, but sorry to break it to ya I'm much better." After he said those words he kicked Jaxon in the gut putting an end to his dodges.

" Now that the side show is over, I can sell these 2 little idiotic bitches to a whore house, you know it would've been amazing to make your mother suffer HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the man continued to laugh an unexpected guest arrive. Walking out of the midst of darkness left in the room.

" No it can't be not you."

The black figure ended Damius' life in an instant with no expression.

" None shall defy my Queen not even the likes of you."

Jaxon heard the words of the individual, they were cold terrifying to say the least. The kid looked at the figure,

" hey..." Before he could mention the figure's name, Jaxon lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

Chapter 2: A New Day

It's a beautiful day in the Last City on Earth, the trees are grown to its natural beauty. War is gone life is becoming better and better each day. The Traveler began to regain most of his light throughout the two years that had past. Thankfully, with the darkness being extinguished even if it's really a slow process, the people of Earth and now the Reef ( home of the Awoken), have rebuilt most of the Earth, and established cities on both Venus and Mars. Along with that, they created towers sending representatives the expansion of the guardians increased tenfold. Jaxon saw his best friends Lana and Dana running downhill towards him. Lana had a scar on her forehead trying to act cool, while Dana stayed as light hearted and happy as usual. The twins look a little different than before, they seemed as if the world was on cloud nine. He understood their feeling because they had no memory of the past and the despair that lead with it.

" Hey girlies what are we gonna do today?" Jaxon asked in a curious manner.

Lana looked at Jaxon blushing lightly while Dana looked at him with a big smile, `

" We're going to the park today, you know the new one that just opened up." Dana was the younger one out of the two, but she seem to be the most hyperactive in the group. Lana despite her reaction was more strong-willed and fearless.

" W-we can't g-go there sis," Lana speaks with a timid manner.

" Well why not, hmmm," Dana quickly questioned her sister's statement.

" Could it be because you...," Lana quickly interrupts,

" N-no it's not because of that you idiot, hmph." n

Jaxon confused by the confrontation, grabs both of the girls by their hands,

" Let's go before it gets packed."

He smiled brightly at the two, but in the back of his mind he was thinking about the past. Most people would think why did four year olds walked around the city carelessly, but in this world anything is possible. Intelligence was triple the normal human rate thanks to the Traveler,along with growth and population. These four years old could be compared to six year olds in a normal human life or so the Speaker says from time to time.

The three kids ran in unison to the amusement park without a skip to their step. They arrive to the park being waved at by people. The girls were confused by the waves, but Jaxon understood their feelings for the girls and politely waved back. The kids went on and enjoyed themselves continuing the day with such brightness. Despite the fun activities, Jaxon kept on thinking on his mother's decision on the girls well being, m

" I can't take the girls in, I killed their father!."u

He replayed his mother's sorrowful words as tears fell from her cheeks. He believe that his mother really didn't kill one of his favorite heroes, but the words never seem to leave his mind.

" Jax what's up?" Lana looked at the boy with a worrisome look.

" Its nothing I was thinking of something," Jaxon replied at the girl with bright eyes.

" Well ok, lets go play more ok?" the white haired girl grabbed his hand leading him to the amazing rides that still awaited them.

They played until sunset, the kids wanted to go home before the sun went down to avoid trouble again.

" That was so cool, I loved the roller coasters," a excited fire willed Lana spoke. y

" I thought you were going to pee yourself sis heeheehee," Dana giggles lightly at the look her sister gave her.

" It's okay Lana we get scared no matter how cool we are," Lana response,

" Shut up idiot hmph, I wasn't scared at all," Jaxon decided to join in on the fun,y

" I thought you were the older one Lana, looks like Dana is cooler I guess," Lana responses with fire in her eyes,

" Oh yeah?." Lana rushed at lightning speed towards the boy and kicked him.

" Ow, that hurt," Jaxon spoke rubbing his injury,r

"Sorry I don't speak idiot," sticking out her tongue at him in victory.

The kids walked towards their homes. Seeing that his house wasn't fair from theirs, Jaxon decided to walk them first. They arrived at the girls' front door, Dana headed inside waving goodbye to Jaxon with a bright s mile while her sister stayed back.

" Um I wanna give you something for coming with us to the park," Lana spoke lightly choosing her words.

Jaxon looked at the girl wondering on what she wanted to give him. The girl leaned towards him wind brushing her white hair, and planted a kiss on his cheek. The boy was surprised trying to figure out what had happened,

" D-don't tell anyone idiot and t-that's also for me kicking you," flustered she ran inside her home closing the door behind her.

Life with her sister and younger brother had been fine. When coming up with an excuse for the orphan children, the only thing that came up to mind was that their parents were sent to a different planet in order to make life simpler. The girls and young boy would hear great stories from Tess (she's their guardian), when they were going to sleep or eating dinner. One of the hardest things for Tess was saying their parent's names when the girls asked. In order to keep the girls safe from future conflict, their parent's names were changed to their aunt and uncle's names. (Deceased from the fallen attack). They lived like any normal family, the only problem was bringing up their actual parent's names and their status on Earth.

13 years past with continuous improvement to the towers in all 3 planets along with civilization. Things became so much better in last few years and that's including the renewed academies/schools for upcoming guardians.

" And how is everything been since that tragic day Jaxon, have you been sleeping well?" A boy with black hair and an adolescent face laid on a couch while a therapist asked him the question,

" Ever since Maxius saved us (black figure, an Exo loyal to the Queen of Fire), I only had nightmare of the man who hurt my friends and the fallen that killed their mother." the therapist wrote down on his note pad as the boy spoke, t

" Sometimes I just want to tell them the truth, sometimes I wish I never made that oath with the Speaker and my parents, but then again it's best to assure their safety." As the boy finished his sentence, the therapist spoke,y

" Well Jaxon that's all the time we have, have a safe trip home."

The boy stood up from the couch, and shook the man's hand. As walk out the therapist office, he was greeted by two adolescent girls and a boy about their age.

" Finally, I thought you were going to stay in there forever."

The girl with white hair spoke with an angry like tone. A small scar appeared on her forehead passing through her right eyebrow.

" You know it's never good to make your friends wait Jaxon." Her sister spoke with a light hearted tone her blonde hair swayed in the wind.

" You two shouldn't bother him, ya know?" the boy spoke with the same hair color as his sweet sister.

" Nice to see you too Jayce, Lana, Dana," Jaxon spoke with sarcasm in his voice. n

" You see now he's mad at you guys." Jayce spoke looking at his sisters with disappointment.

" Whatever it's not like chose to wait for him, it was all Dana's idea anyway," Lana spoke with an expression showing she didn't care.

" That's funny, I remember someone whining about not leaving Jaxon behind," Dana spoke teasing her sister..

" W-whatever, can we go now?" The girls continued to babble as Jayce and Jaxon sparked on a conversation.

" Graduation requirement is coming up soon Jaxon, I hope you and my two insane sister can pass the crucible." Jayce looked at the sky as he spoke to Jaxon,

" Don't worry Jayce, we have the Traveler's light on our side." Jaxon replied to the boy with confidence.

" We will prevail, we are the best team in the world, so you will see victory little brother." 4

Lana turned around to face the boy as she spoke proudly. Crucible was within a week, they only started their final year and the hard part was already under way. They felt slightly nervous, but then again they believed in each other's strengths.

They headed towards Jaxon's home, to their surprise they were greeted by the Queen, and Goddess, along with Maxius and Lord Shaxx.

" Your boy is looking like Maximus everyday he grows Alonda," spoke the lord as he looked at Jaxon with interest.

" Hello Uncle Shaxx it's good to see you again," Jaxon looked at the Titan with a calm like manner.

" I hope your ready for crucible, remember I won't be Uncle, but your examiner." He looked at the boy as spoke with determination.

" I know you three will do great, you are the best team I know make me proud." As he said those words, Shaxx waved to group and was on his way.

" You know I'm counting on you guys to surpass your aunty and I, we believe you guys can lead the Milky Way and bring the light for the great Traveler." Alonda spoke to the group with a sadness in her voice. She kept staring at the girls as tears fell from her face.

" Are you okay Madame Alonda?" Maxius spoke with concern.v

" It's nothing Maxius, I'm fine just go help the kids train I'll go freshen myself up, I have a little surprise for them." Alonda replied.

The exo and the group went through a vortex walking to a forest environment. They entered a room filled with monitors, they walked towards the spawn area, they walked over to the table at picked up their simulation devices.

" This is one of the areas that was used for the previous crucible combatants, I want you guys to adapt to this environment like the previous ones we have trained in, Jayce you'll be my teammate in this run learn to adapt to the conditions and remember kill on sight."l

The boy looked at the exo and nodded.

" Now we all know that this device will respawn you back to the spawn area if killed in combat, but I want you guys to come at us two as if it were to be a real fight, I hope your teamwork is better for this run, your ghosts will deactivate their monitor sensors in this simulation, but comm will still be active, remember this also, when in combat your ghost despite the other two with your team must be protected when you're on the field."

The exo looked at the group with determination as he spoke.r

" I've have told you all I know about the field, now let's put all your training to the test now."

The teams were put in opposite directions as the electronic announcer said,

" Team Deathmatch, survive to win."

The teams spawned in, as the clock hit zero the teams began to hide. "

Alright guys, the plan is simple, Lana your sniping this time activate your gunslinger and get to a sniping position."

The white haired girl nodded and went to her position.p

" Dana you and I will play bait make sure to activate your Defender class, he'll think we're cocky and won't notice a thing."

The two jumped into the open standing in the middle of the field.

" Jayce I know you're here, come out big guy let's have some fun."

Tempted, the titan boy walked into the open.

" I find it cute that sis wants to challenge my abilities, the sad truth is that you're weak and fragile," boy spoke with reassurance. " You honestly think you have a shot against me? Ha, I'm only walking out here to prove how idiotic you guys are, hell I only gave you chance because I want to take Jaxon down."

The girl smirks at her brother's comments, " If you think you can take us down the go ahead, I bet I can take you down without even using my hands little brother."

The boy angered by such comments attacked with a strike of lightning flowing through his fist. Then with disbelief as his emotion, the boy realized the shield blocking the distance between him and his two opponents as he tries to recover, a bolt of lightning strikes him in the stomach,

" What the...," the boy speechless can only see his sister punching through his abdomen with no emotion. To think his sweet and innocent sister had such hidden potential.

" DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME."

( " To think Dana was capable of such power, it's unreal.")

Jaxon to his surprise can only see the girl smile sweetly as she falls to the ground. Jaxon quickly gets on the defensive and looks around the perimeter watching for the slightest movement. Then from above a black figure emerged from a void like any other. Jaxon tried to attack as quick as possible to aid his unconscious teammate. Jaxon was then standing toe to toe with figure.

" Nice job kid saving your friend was a wise move." Jaxon started to feel uneasy by his words. As he looked at his opponent, another person appeared from the shadows.

" Mom!?, what are you doing..." As the boy spoke all he saw was his unconscious friend disappear in flames.

" It's time to end this pity battle, Maxius show no mercy."

The black covered exo looks at his queen and did as he is told. The exo knight attacks with precision and slight calmness. The boy and Exo become heated battle as the Queen searches for the hidden hunter. As she looks in the green scenery, a blade flies pass her hair. Distracted by the sudden attack, Alonda tries to recover, but is slashed by lightning.

" That's for my sister you stupid wretch." Anger fueled the young girl to newer heights. Blinded by rage, the girl was caught by surprise by a raising queen,

" Nice attack, but a waste of potential." With no emotion, Alonda covered the girl's body in flames.

" Jokes on you, looks like you're coming with me." To her surprise, Alonda finds a spike grenade stuck to her chest. Simultaneously, both of them blew up leaving both Jaxon, and Maxius in shock.

" Well kid it looks like it's just you and me, enlighten me boy."

Focused yet calm, Maxius lunges at Jaxon with his void mastery. Jaxon quickly dodges and fire a few rounds from his hand cannon. The void master tries to avoid the munition being fired at him. He quickly gets to cover behind a fallen tree and pulls out his Suros Regime. He fires at the boy with such precision. the boy begins to flee trying his best to avoid the shots. As he flees finds the nearest tree and takes cover. the boy checked himself seeing if was injured. He looks at his abdomen seeing a bullet wound exit, a slight pain kicks in the boy tries to regain his composure. The shadow exo looks at himself seeing wounds on his right arm and left side of his chest.

" Nice shooting kid, I'm surprised you manage to hurt me, but I know I have injured you as well." The exo with much confidence spoke out loud.

" Next shot will be through your skull."

Jaxon seems to look worry about the current situation, knowing how skillful his opponent is, he begins to lose fate. In the corner of his eye, Jaxon spots a sniper rifle.

" Thank you Lana, thanks to your blind rage you left me an opportunity,"

He spoke softly chuckling lightly to himself. He grabs the rifle and positions himself. The overly confident exo walks out in plain sight,

" You can't hide forever kid, wherever you are I'll just find you."

Jaxon sees his mark and fires the silent rifle, a clean shot to the head. The exo falls smiling,

" You did good kid, just remember you got lucky." n

The announcer calls the winning team and Jaxon as the last one standing returns to the waiting area.

" Nice job kid, You got lucky but remember this when it comes to war and battles never rely on luck, but on your friends, your teammates. Protect them til your last breath because they are just as important. Never leave a man/woman behind. That's one thing your father taught me before he passed on."

In the distance the Queen along with Eliana and others had a heated conversation,

" Hahahahaha, you got beat by a kid, that is the funniest things I've seen,"

Eliana laughed as the Queen turned a slight shade of red,y

" Eliana you still second rate so HA!" The Goddess looked at her friend as she spoke,

" You take that back Ally," the Queen folded her arms as she responded,

" No, not until you say sorry."

Eliana puffed her cheeks as fell to defeat,

" Hmph, fine I'm sorry,"

The girls and Jayce laughed at their little dispute. Despite being adults, these two friends acted like children at times. With their former friend gone, they only had each other to protect in battle. Jaxon looked at his mother smiled for the first time around Brutus' kids. Maybe she had finally let go of the past during that fight.l

" Come on team let's head home, we do have an exam to pass," the twins quickly rushed to his side and they left the facility as the others followed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Til Death Due Us Part

Chapter 3: Til Death Do Us Part

The days seem to get brighter everyday. Jaxon, Lana, and Dana walked into school with with more confidence in each step. Jaxon kept thinking on the fun times they had as kids, and he kept thinking about that unexpected gift from Lana also,

(" It was so warm, I wonder why she'd kiss me that...")

" Why are you getting red Jaxon?" Jaxon looked at Dana scrabbling up his thoughts,

" Hey, Lana you should check if he has a fever he looks sick,"

Lana looked at him curiously checking he was okay. o

" Guys I'm fine okay sheesh."

Dana laughed at Jaxon, while Lana felt confused, s

" What's so funny?"

Dana stopped her laughter and responded,

" It's nothing sis let's hurry and get to class now we're running a bit late."

Still confused about it Lana did as her sister said and they all headed to class.q

" We if it isn't the Queen of Fire's son, you seem more lively than usual."

Kyrie speaks with challenging look in her eyes (Kyrie an outstanding hunter, Lana's best friend and rival, daughter of renegade Shin Malphur owner of her father's famous the " Last Word" skillful formidable in combat).

" Lana you look lively as well hope my best friend can actually show me what she's got for once."

As Kyrie spoke with a grin of confidence, she was being accompanied by Kraig ( Zavala's underlying/ brother and soon successor, known for being an excellent analyst with brute strength), and Cronus ( the awoken with no emotion, some people consider him cold hearted, youngest disciple of Osiris before he disappeared) they began to walk towards them.

" Well well Jaxon my advisory, you don't look as fazed as I would expect, but nonetheless by my calculations your team have no chance of passing," Kraig spoke with a calm expression.

" That's funny Kraig last time I checked your team is still second in our year in all events,"

Jaxon replied with interest giving him his confidence.

" Enough with the useless chatter we'll pass the crucible test and beat you guys once and for all," Cronus spoke with a with an emotionless tone.

" H-hey Cronus how a-are you today,"

Dana spoke with a low shy like voice.

" I'm doing well miss Dana, remember I'll be an enemy in the test so prepare yourself,"

Cronus walked away signaling his team to follow suit.

" How can you talk to that guy Dana he's so scary and dark honestly he gives me the creeps,"

Lana spoke with a disgust feeling.

"You just don't know his true self that's all Lana and you shouldn't judge people mama Tess will be disappointed in you,"

Dana lectured her sister as the bell rang.

The group went to their individual seats as the class began. 2

" Today is the Crucible Exam, this exam will be much more different this year than the previous, the goal of this exam is complete all objectives while avoiding any other teams, If you run into a team you are allowed to either team up or face off, after all objectives are complete you will be graded as a team, after that the top 4 teams will be sent on a clash battle as a bonus, this year we want to raise the stakes a bit, the winning team will get a higher rank and get to do exclusive mission for the Speaker himself, so do your best and good luck."

The teacher, Mr. Zen bowed leaving the classroom, the students were all in shock to the bonus fight and the prize. As the students spoke about this new info, an instructor came in to take the students to the arena. Everyone stood up from their seats and followed the instructor. Guardian Academy, one of the largest schools on current Earth, it has lived up to date in the years that has passed. Students transferred in as soon as the war with the Fallen ended and the wrath of Oryx. The increase of Guardians had been so outstanding that they took back both Venus and Mars. The years have been improving constantly ever since as these students take on the hardest obstacle. They all walk into the field, it was a gigantic in more ways than one. Teams of three, twenty seven groups, and one goal is make it to the end.

" Kraig I know you believe in Team Osiris' victory, if we run into Jaxon and his team we assist him,"

Cronus spoke with his usual expression.

" Wait what, Cronus we've have the opportunity now to outsmart them why not take advantage?"

Kraig looked confused by his friend's request and slightly angered.

" Because after they're done with them we're next on the list, why not survive for the same cause my friend,"

Cronus spoke reassuring his dear friend with much respect.

" Alright Cronus, but after this it's all or nothing," t

Cronus shook his head in agreement. The other teams were beginning sent to their position. "

" So Alpha team we have to focus and stay alive if we see Team Osiris stay alert we don't know their motives, but I know everyone else will be gunning for us that's including them also so working together is our best option,"

Jaxon spoke with seriousness in his eyes.

" I don't believe that they'll work with us Jaxon we're on the top of the senior class they wouldn't risk themselves especially Kraig,"

Lana spoke just as serious.

" I understand, but trust me I know what Cronus wants and that's a fair fight in the final four, I'm sure he'll reassure his team to change their minds,"

Lana looked over to Team Osiris and looked back at Jaxon. she agreed with plan. As things began to set down, the teams were moved to each corner of the arena.

Teams talked with one another before going to their places. As both his teammates walked ahead, Jaxon quickly spoke to Cronus before heading to his area.

" Cronus I know what all the groups are thinking, and I know what i'm thinking as well, as fellow Warlocks you know we need to work together,"

Cronus nodded as Jaxon spoke.

" I believe in us working together, but after this Jaxon Team Osiris will come after you, collect your objectives, and keep your portal open we'll walk through and join you once we're done." e

Jaxon look at Cronus and nodded once more.

" Stick to the shadows Cronus and make sure your portal is open as well I know no one has the ability yet, but don't get too ahead of yourselves just yet we could run into any team at any moment,"m

Cronus agreed and depart heading towards his area. The countdown began and everyone got into their positions. As the shot went off all teams ran into the arena heading towards their objectives, collect the 3 fragments and return them back with 3 members of your team alive. Both Team Alpha, and Team Osiris headed for their objectives both quickly and quietly as possible, they collected the fragments consisting of the colors Blue, Orange, and Purple. After collecting the objectives, Jaxon opened up a portal allowing Team osiris to cross over.d

" Welcome, did you guys make it out alright?" p

Jaxon spoke to Cronus ( Leader of Team Osiris).

" We ran into some trouble along the way, don't worry they're taken care of,"

Kyrie spoke before Cronus could say a word.

" Thank you Kyrie for speaking, we collected our objectives several teams will be heading to this position at any moment,"

Both teams began to head to the drop zone on their maps. 4 teams began to rush in, Lana and Kyrie with flames rising, they gunned down all 12 enemies with flair. Both hunters stared at each other as the fire surrounding them began to dissipate. All six people continued towards their destination, as figure began to appear in their view.

" Miss Dana why don't we show then the true power of lightning," h

Kraig spoke as he powered himself up. Dana nodded and did the same, both Titans rushed smashing the ground simultaneously. The enemies went down quick, both Titans gave each other a high five as they all finally reached the end. Both teams looked at one another before walking through the doors.

" Congratulations Team Osiris, and Team Alpha, you both have passed the exam, and both teams along with Team Omega and Team Kera will be going to the final four Team Elimination Match, report to the arena tomorrow at 10:00 a.m."

The girls began to cheer as the boys ( Kraig and Jaxon ) smiled at each other.

" Jaxon I hope you guys are prepared for tomorrow,"

Cronus looked at his adversary with his usual expression.

" Will be ready, don't you worry about that, for now let's go celebrate,"

Everyone agreed with Jaxon's idea as they headed out of the arena towards town to find a good place to eat.

" Korean BBQ is sure delightful after a hard fought battle."

Kraig looked at everyone as they ate together smiles all around the table.

" Jaxon you better bring your best, I won't take a cheap win,"

Cronus spoke to his adversary confident as ever. a

" I know and I promise you our battle will be grand, even though we're rivals in the final four bonus match, let's all make a pact, whether you guys know it or not we do amazing together, so til death do us part,"

Jaxon raises his cup with confident as everyone else does the same,

" TIL DEATH DO US PART."

Cheers and all could be heard from the small restaurant in town as the night fell and lights shined their brightest. i


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds

Chapter 4: Bonds

Being an orphan as a young child isn't always the best, sadly I was an orphan of war. I was a young child looking at the world for hope, but these beings came a took everything from me that tragic day. We won the fight, but I lost in the end. I was wondering the streets, looking for places where I could sleep and feel warmth. On a usual friday night, I passed by an old restaurant I used to go to with my parents, I remembered the laughter and joy of eating with them the smiles of the employees every time i entered, now it was broken old thing that no one looked up

" A child such as yourself shouldn't be out here in the cold."

A man with unusual robes spoke to me

" My name is Vance, I'm a disciple of Osiris, what's you're name young one?"

I looked at the man still frightened and slightly hesitant, " my name is Cronus, I'm cold... Please help me sir."

The man looked at me, saw my appearance covered in dirt, shredded clothing and all. He took me in as if I was a prophet destined to do great in this world. He told me about Osiris' ideals and views of the tower, and what they stand for. To my surprise I wondered as to why he never believed in the Traveler and his light. He said that the Traveler was an essence of evil, but not physical no, but more as in the enhancement that the people prayed as well as it's arrival to our planet. The demons it brought came with wishes both for it's own and our humanity or what's left of it at least. One thing I do admit is that I'm kinda happy to have the Traveler in our presence, because without him I wouldn't become the person I am.

"Vance if Osiris were to return to us, would he accept me as his disciple despite of my own ideals," he looked at me for a second and then smiled.

" You are the son of Osiris as am I, no matter the difference in ideals, Osiris accepts his disciples all truefully and equally."

Brother Vance spoke to me in such kind words, making me see and believe in this being I had yet to meet.

" For a young one, your ideals benefits you in a way that makes you strong yet passionate, but when in battle you must not show these emotions, you must become a barrier that people look up to. Never show compassion, you must be an example not just for Osiris, but also for your ideal and way of life. "

I remember listening to his words and took them to heart, I believe i took them so strongly that I soon started to forget to be compassionate to others. I remember entering school for the second time as a kid well Fourteen year old, confused with the idealogy of the modern childern in my class. I would try my best to never fit in and avoid any type of activity. I had good grades like any other student mostly above high standard. The typical A+ student as some would say. My teammates, and a certain someone always seemed to catch my attention and drag me around in they're nonsense especially that certain someone

" Cronus thinks he's so cool just because he got a 100% on that dumb test, well imma show him who's truly the smartest next time, " Kraig said with fire in his eyes.

Kyrie looked at her best friend and gave him a serious look slightly rooting for him, " I believe in you buddy you'll beat him for sure next time."

Dana joined the two greeting them shyly, " Hey... y-you guys are ready to go?"

Kyrie looked at her friend with a stern like look, " Dana what did I tell you, you need to be more confident you can't hide in Lana's shadow forever ya know."

" I- I know, I'm sorry, " Dana stared at the ground with a sad express speaking at low volume.

Kyrie scrambled herself and rushed to Dana's side apologizing.

Kraig did the same coming up with an idea, " hey I know what will make you happy, we can get ice-cream and watch a movie, Kyrie's treat."

Kyrie looked at Kraig angered by his idea and said twitching, " Y-Yeah, my treat."

" Um... C- can we bring Cronus along," said Dana shy as ever

" Yeah why not, I think that's a good idea Dana," said Kyrie casually as she saw her best friend's expression change.

" Huh !, no way absolutely not, he's not allowed, " said Kraig

Kyrie looked at him smiling sinisterly, " Well I think it's outstanding to have one more join, unless if you want to pay the bill,"

Kraig looks at her smiling weakly, " I think that's a great idea we should bring him with us,"

( " I must help Vance today, he sure has done alot for me. Maybe if i could make him his favorite dish, he'll sure be pleased, ") As Cronus was lost in thought, Dana approached him

" Hey... um would you... um like to come with us ? "

Cronus snapped back into reality and noticed a young blonde in front of him.

" Hello madame Dana, sorry I wasn't myself for a moment, what do you need? "

Dana looked at Cronus nervously, " Would you like to come with us? "

Cronus responded back, " I'm dearly sorry, but I'm currently busy. "

Dana looked down sadly and began to walk away, seeing her friend down Kyrie did what she usually does.

" Hey, you idiot it's not polite to reject a girl! "

Fulled with anger Kyrie grabbed both of Cronus' arm and dragged him along.

" H-hey what do you think you are doing?! "

Kyrie with a confused and angered Cronus in tow along with both Dana and Kraig, headed to the ice-cream parlor.

( " I can't believe this how am I supposed to make dinner now, " ) Cronus spoke in his mind figuring out a way to leave this place as fast as possible, but a girl with killer instinct stared him down to the core.

" Kyrie I think he got your point you should really chill out now. " Kraig said nervously.

" Heck No, So he can escape?, I will watch him because the moment he tries to escape I'll pounce at a moment's notice. "

Dana walked towards Cronus and began to apologize, " I'm so sorry, I... um didn't know she'd do that. "

( " Why is my heart beating so fast? " ) Cronus looked at the innocent girl and responded, " Nothing to worry about it's fine. "

Cronus gave her a smile to calm her, and in response she gave him a smile as well. Confused about his feeling inside, Cronus stared aimlessly at her. She noticed him stare and she quickly looked away blushing. Everyone got their favorite choice of ice-cream ans sat down together.

" What flavor is that Kyrie? " Dana said interested

" Rum Raisin ( contains alcohol ) want to try it? " said Kyrie

" Yes! And you can try mine ( cookies and cream), " said Dana

Both girls exchanged ice-creams as both boys ate their plain vanilla cones. They all sat in silence for five minutes or so when suddenly,

" Hick* hick*, Kyrie's ice-cream taste great I want hick* more, " said a drunk Dana.

Kryie looked at Dana then at her cone, and then looked at the boys nervously, " I think she's drunk guys hehehe."

Cronus looked at her confused and Kraig looked completely shocked

" Oh man what are gonna do Kyrie, Lana is gonna kill us, " said Kraig still in shock.

" I want more! " said a pouty Dana as she crawled on the table towards Cronus.

" Madame Dana what are you..., " Cronus spoke but was stopped mid sentence.

Dana misplaced her hand, falling onto Cronus. As they fell, she kissed him on the lips.

" hick* Cronus' lips taste like vanilla " said Dana

Cronus was froze in place, while the other two looked on in amazement. He didn't know what to do or how to react, but then he quickly snapped himself back and did what anyone would.

" Dana... we need to take her home and give her some water. " said Cronus

Dana looked at him and fell asleep on him, hugging him tightly.

( " Looks like I'll be carrying her home then. " ) Cronus though. " You guys really just made this situation even worse, now I'm definitely gonna be late to make dinner tonight, but then again I enjoyed every moment of it." Realizing that he was thinking out loud, Cronus face got red blushing uncontrollably.

" Well looks like the genius does have some feelings after all, " said Kraig

" Mhmm, I can't wait to see more of this side of you Cronus~~, " said Kyrie teasing Cronus

" Oh shut it you two, let's go home before people get the wrong idea," said Cronus

The next day, Dana couldn't remember what had happened, and of course Kyrie continued yer teasing as always, but I keep that in my heart because along with protecting my beliefs, I have someone special to protect as well even though she doesn't remember, I'll always value that bond we shared. Ever since that day both my teammates continued to speak with me, take me places, see the world for what it was. Even though i still don't show emotions, my team and her know the real me, and with that I can live for an eternity


	5. Chapter 5: What's yours is mine

" Man that was so much fun, it reminded me of the good ol days," said Kyrie smiling happily.

" It reminded me of our adventures as the four amigos," said Kraig reminiscing.

Kyrie looked at Cronus chuckling in a teasing form, " Remember when Dana kissed you, your face was so red I thought you were going to faint!" The hunter laughed.

Cronus looked at his companion blushing from ear to ear, " Shut it! That's not funny," he looked at her and then smiled, " Well two can play that game seeing that you're so eagered to rant."

Kyrie stopped her laughter slightly looked at Kraig, than at Cronus, " It's okay, I- I think we shouldn't say things

I'll keep my thoughts to myself..." she began mumble the rest neither Cronus nor Kraig could understand her.

" Well I believe it's time for me to say bye now." Said Kraig, both Kyrie and Cronus realized they had arrive to his home.

" Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, make sure to be prepared for the fight of our lives."

Cronus and Kryie split ways and headed to their respective homes as well. Kryie arrived to her home and entered to her everyday routine.

Man one thing I did despised was my drunk of a father laying around the couch, and to my surprise he was there as usual, but even though he arrived drunk at times he never failed as a father.

" Get up old man!, " Kyrie screamed out irritated by her father.

" Ahhhh why do you have to be such a hassle, " responded her father Shin Malphur.

" Because it's your turn to make dinner!," shouted his daughter.

Dad prepared the food while I set up the table, he was the best cook even mom knew that, mom... I sometimes miss her, but it hit dad hard the most when she passed. She was like a sleeping angel when we saw her in bed lifeless, she had a heart condition due to a bullet wound during their " hunting days, " but i was glad I got to know her beforehand.

" Food is ready, did you finish setting up the table?" Asked her dear father.

" Yeah, hurry up I'm starving!" Said Kyrie loudly.

" Okay okay sheesh you don't have to yell you know." A bit of laughter escaped their mouths as he set the food on the table.

" Dad I have a question, how did you meet mom?"

Shin looked at his daughter, " Well I met you're mother in an old city known at the time as Palamon, I was adopted after my parents were killed and I lived in that city with my foster parent, my dad." He continued, " My father and I did everything together, he lifted my spirits in no time as I did his. He taught me and cared for me in that horrible city. People suffered under the rule of a man with an iron grip until a legend came."

Kryie looked confused, " What does this have to do with you and mom?"

Shin looked at her and spoke, " Just hold on I'll get to that, anyway this legend came and killed the man making our lives peaceful, and along the lines I met the cutest girl in our city. Man she was a keeper, well your the living proof so you should know as much." They both laughed together after he finished his sentence.

Kyrie looked at her father, " Thank you dad for everything you have done."

Shin responds back, " Don't thank me, thank your mom for being so wonderful to you when I wasn't around, go on now she won't be happy with you if you don't."

I smiled at my father as he said those words, I headed to the room near the kitchen I walked over to a little shrine that had mother's picture thanking her. Tears ran down my face as I did so. To avoid any further conversation with my father I headed to the shower, bathe, and processed to my room. As I headed for bed I sat on my bed reminiscing my childhood. A great afternoon as usual, until two pair of good for nothing idiots show up.

" Wow look who it is, the daughter of the city drunk," said Jacob

" She stinks of alcohol ew," said Pierre following suit.

" Watch what you say you stupid ugly nerds or I'll..." Kyrie stopped mid sentence.

" What did you call us stupid girl?" Said an angered Jacob as he and Pierre approached her.

" She said watch what you say," a young and brave child appeared.

" Well looks like the nerd showed up, Kraig do you want us to kick your butt again," said Pierre

" You two idiots got lucky, but this time its two on two and I know that girl can take you guys easily," said Kraig confident in his new found ally.

" We'll see about that," said Pierre as he rushed Kraig.

The fight began and Kraig fought Pierre beating him down, on the other hand Kyrie's putting a bit of a fight, but is quickly knocked down the boy.

At that moment I was scared, he balled up his fist, I closed my eyes and then I open them again, nothing happened, and all I see is Jacob on the ground laying there as this strange kid looks down on him. He walked up to me instantly helping me up.

" Those idiots got lucky the last time, bit I truly showed them the strength of a Titan well that's what my mentor told me to show at least," said Kraig giggling

I looked into his eyes, it represented the burning light of a warrior. He seem to catch me by surprise with his over joyous expression. Tears formed as he showed me he's heartwarming smile. A child like me being treated by another with kindness.

Kraig looked at girl, seeing tears in her eyes.

" H-hey are you okay?" He asked worried

She smiled still with tears in her eyes, " Thank you for saving me."

All I could do was simply thank my knight and shining armor. He's expression afterwards was funny yet cute. He giggled scratching his head. Then just outta pure instinct, I hugged him showing my gratitude.

"H-hey what are you... no problem," Said Kraig.

He looked at the innocent girl, he could see her loneliness, as if she was longing for someone to hold her.

"By the way what's you're name, it would be nice to know the person I saved ya know," he said this giggling a bit.

" My name is Kyrie, nice to meet ya my saviour,"

Kraig looked at her again scratching his head giggling. He looked at her and took her hand.

He honestly surprised me, we had just met and he was already hanging out with a girl like me. He took me hand and lead me to the ice-cream parlor, this was the first time I had ever went to the parlor with someone other than myself.

" Welcome, " said the parlor man.

He looked at me then at the boy that held my hand, he looked a bit confused then he proceeded with a smile.

" I didn't know you were friends with Kraig, that's a relieve I was worried for you little missy, anyway what would you two like? " said the Parlor man

I ordered the rum raisin that day, both the Parlor Man and Kraig looked at me worried about my choice, I knew what it contained, but I didn't care I had friend now, someone who actually cared for me, who cherished me for me. I wondered why the Parlor Man accepted my order, but despite that I enjoyed that day.

" You should try it Kraig, it's pretty good," said Kyrie smiling

Kraig looked at the cone, he contemplated whether or not he should try such a daring flavor, but before he could decide...

Nom*

" Hey what are you doing Kyrie?!," said Kraig shooked yet blushing.

I smiled lightly as I looked down, then I looked at him with a nice smile and said...

" What's yours is mine."


End file.
